User talk:James Ron02
Welcome! Hello, We're excited to have G. Maiden Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do; here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Check out Wiki Features to see which features you can enable on your wiki, including Chat, Achievements and much more. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, participate in our webinar series, or chat live with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our help pages to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring, and have fun! -- Sarah Manley User Rights Hey! Can I be a bureaucrat on this wiki. I will be a great help and make & fix articles here. You know me very well honey. Sunny Kelin (talk) 01:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks sweety *kisses James*. I'll improve the wiki with this rights. The wiki has Girl Power now ^_^ Sunny Kelin (talk) 06:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you thank you so much :D. I feel so powerful with the full access I have on the wiki and its easy to contribute this way. Sunny Kelin (talk) 18:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Lets marry Hey James. Lets get wiki-married since we have the same user rights and both of us know each other. It's not like a real marriage or anything but its a way we users can have a great relationship together and co-operate. I will propose to you now: Dear James, as both of us have the same authority in this wiki, I would like to propose you as my husband, I LOVE YOU! *hugs tightly and kisses directly on James' lips with strong desire* Please accept it. Sunny Kelin (talk) 18:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) YAY!! Now you are my wiki-husband, and as your wife, I will help you with anything my dear. We'll have a lovely conversation from now on :D. Sunny Kelin (talk) 04:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey James. Can you remove your bureaucrat right, I'm testing something in the wiki and I can give it back to you when I'm done. Sunny Kelin (talk) 04:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'm done with my test. But I'm sorry, I don't feel like giving your rights back because I don't think you really need. You are already good with the right you currently have, but I think I'm better with handleing the bureaucrat rights myself, and also I will need work with lots tools here than you. I'll decide from now on that which users should have what rights and I will give it to them. Don't think I'll spare your admin rights if you misbehave, I will be strict and take things seriously from now on. As a Bureaucrat I am, I believe that you no longer need a higher authorities here than an Admin Yes, I have changed the name of the tags by editing the MediaWiki interface of the wiki, if you are an Admin then you should know it more better. And I changed the names because you are better as being an Admin and don't need the bureaucrat right, also because the other Users would start thinking that you are a bureaucrat if you have the founder tag, the change was better. And thank you. As I'm a Bureaucrat, I have made badges specifically possessing the rights. And no, you can't have the Crat badge and also this that I have created, if you didn't notice. I can have three badges because I'm obviously the Admin, currently the Bureaucrat and also the "God" badge because I'm the only one now with Bureaucrat rights and I have access to most of the things here than a regular Admin, so you can say that I'm a God since I have the highest authorities here. I will be removing one your badges and I don't need your permission since I'm a Bureaucrat and can touch any other peoples User Pages. Sunny Kelin (Contact me) 11:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Badges First of all. You cannot have the "God" badge because even if you created the wiki, you do not have the bureaucrat rights anymore but I have, which means I have "Godly" powers here. If you do this one more time, I will strip off your Admin rights and ban you (and I'm serious). And yes, I do love you, but my will as the Leader of this wiki is much stronger than the feelings I hold for you, so I can't give you the Crat rights. Secondly, since I'm the Crat of this wiki, users should contact me first before contacting I local Admin. And I'm sorry, but I can't give you the color for your name. The colored link is only for to indicate the leaders and the trusted user of the wiki, I will consider you it later. And you can't create the Admin Requests page, only I can have it because I have most of the rights here. I did much changes and improvments for the wiki so the Bureaucrat rights is best in my hands right now. Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 05:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Demotion For not listening to me when I told to you not to add that badge and also copying my color link code, I have removed your Admin rights as I warned you before. Don't forget that I don't just give User rights to users but take them away as well. I'm sorry James, but rules are rules. Founders have to obey the rules. But still, I spared you letted you have the rollback rights. Next time, I will completely remove your rights and ban you if you continue to do things that I told you not to. Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 13:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Its okay. And I've fixed your css, but I can't return your rights. I should thank you for giving me the rights in the first place, I feel so powerful with these rights since I can access and do anything in the wiki. But sadly, you couldn't have the same fun since your rights were removed except you still have the rollback rights. You have to be as better as I am like my level of great quality edits, if you want to get your rights back. ;) Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 10:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) What is the meaning of this. why am I blocked Sunny. Please tell me if I have violated a policy again and unblock me, I promise it won't happen again. James Ron02 (talk) 17:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry James. I was just testing my powers and I forgot that how much power I have now with the Admin and Bureaucrat rights. And no, you didn't violated any policy now so I'm unblocking you. My powers are awesome you know :D. Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 17:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :So you were testing your powers by blocking me for 1000 years and then 1 year O_O. Oh you used ":" to reply a message I see. And why am I banned from chat now? James Ron02 (talk) 01:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Oops.. forgot to unban you from chat. I'll unban you from chat right away. See James I have so much power that I can do anything in this wiki ^_^, but I abide the rules and policies. I wish I could give your rights back, but you're editing skill is at a level that I feel like removing your rollback rights. Try to improve, then I will not remove your last right ;). Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 01:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Your amazing work Thank you James. I told you so that I will be improving the wiki and I'm. You've only seen the beginning of my work and there is a lot to do. I'm very great with templates so I created the infobox and I locked the templates only because they are sensitive, if someone disrupts the codes, then there will be a problem so it will stay locked. Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 10:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) R. Rollback Hello James. Because of your inactivity, I have removed your rollback rights. Sorry to have to do this, but as a bureaucrat of the wiki, I have make sure everyone and myself follow the policies. Thanks for all your hard work and thank you for making me a Bureaucrat ^_^ Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 09:59, April 23, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Mistakes like that can happen. Where have you been? I've missed you ;(. Take that, I have banned you from chat for leaving me and the wiki >:P, don't question about your ban, your wife loves you *gives a kiss*. And about time, you were to return within twenty days if you went inactive without notifying me. Since you exceeded the time limit, I had to strip off your rights. How do you feel now without having any rights? I feel awesome with having the bureaucrat rights, because I have access to everything on the wiki. :3 And I will not grant you any rights now if you make a request there, you have to wait for a month since you were just demoted. Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 06:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) A Reminder Hello hello! I'm just here to remind you that since I'm the leader of this wiki, I will be personalizing the wiki to what I can think of. You can't disagree with what changes I will be doing with my Powers here, or you know what will/'might' ;) From your lovely wife. Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 17:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Now that's my good husband :). Thank you for complimenting on the favicon I uploaded. Its Rangiku from one of my favorite anime and manga series. Rangiku isn't actually a buffed up girl, I founded it in google and since I like it, I decided to make it this wiki's favicon, then the wiki wordmark. If you have any disagreements, then don't tell it to me but open a forum and start a discussion for a new one, then I'll decide change it between the votes. Oh and I made it into an Admin because its my bot and I need it for technical fix up. I can give it whatever rights I want and you can't do anything about it. :) Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 17:30, April 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. How do you like my new powers now? I have given myself all rights (you can see in the user rights log) which means I have all the rights this wiki has starting from Chat moderator, Rollback, Admin and also Bureaucrat is my permanent right. See how powerful I am with all this rights while you have none :D Sunny Kelin (Contact me|Need help?) 17:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC)